Fragile Heart
by TheSweetestKisses
Summary: Neji,Hinata,and Sasuke are sent on a mission together. Sasuke and Neji start to fall for Hinata but who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

This might be a nejihina or sasuhina story it might not seem like it in this chapter but it is, if you dont like these couples you dont have to read it, i'm not making you, i am sorry for any mistakes i make and also if you review plzzz dont say anything...hurtful okey-dokie? hope you like this chapter:D

* * *

Hinata woke to the bright light coming from window as the maid opened the curtains.

"Hinata-sama get up its morning" she said shaking hinata a little in return hinata gave her a 'no'

"But, don't you have to see hokage-sama today?" she asked taking a step back waiting for hinata to jump out of the bed scrambling around to get ready, but surprisingly she didn't.

"hinata-sama, you have to get up" she said shaking hinata again, she finally got up and sat up straight on the bed.

"hinata-sama is something the matter?" the maid asked worriedly, she's never seen hinata like this in the morning, she's usually happy and talking about how today she's going to prove herself and get naruto's attention. But today she looks lifeless and depressed.

"I don't want to go" she said sadly with tears threatening to fall out.

"Why, did something happen hinata-sama?" she asked taking a seat next to hinata on the bed.

"f-father said that I was a disgrace to the hyuga name, and he called me a weakling and how he's ashamed to call me his daughter" hinata couldn't hold it anymore and gave up and let the tears come out.

"forget hiashi-sama, he doesn't know what he's talking about, I see you as a bright, sweet and caring girl who's strong and is going to prove herself to her clan and to a certain someone" the maid said with a big grin, hinata blushed and hugged her.

"Thank you hikari, your always there for me when I need you" hinata said hikari was always like a big sister to hinata, and they are very close even if hikari was 22 and there was a six year difference, they talked about everything.

"No problem now, if you don't hurry your doing to be late for meeting with hokage-sama" hikari said while flicking her in the nose, hinata laughed and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, then she quickly put on her clothes and give hikari a quick hug then headed toward the hokage's office.

**Hokage's office**

Hinata knocked quietly on the door, nervous because she had no idea who her teammates were going to be. The hokage decided that the four teams weren't close enough to others outside their team and got this 'troublesome' idea as shikamaru would put it, to randomly pick people to form a team for missions. Last time hinata was on a team with lee and shikamaru, it didn't turn out so well because lee was the loud one while shikamaru was the lazy one and hinata was shy, it wasn't exactly the best idea. But hinata thought it was kinda fun and she learned a lot about lee and shikamaru and eventually became good friends with them.

"Come in" hinata heard from the other side of the door.

'_Here goes' _she thought as she nervously opened the door and walked in to see the hokage at her desk looking at some papers and three chairs in front of her, two were already occupied. On the left was sasuke uchiha who looked like he had better things to do and on the right was neji hyuga who was glaring at her right from the moment she walked in.

"Please have a seat hinata" the hokage said with a smile motioning to the middle seat. Hinata quietly walked over and sat down. The hokage was silent for a moment and didn't speak until she finished reading a scroll, then looked up at the three of them.

"As you all know, there has been several missing-nin that have been terrorizing different villages" the hokage said seriously. They nodded in return.

"Well the three of you will be forming a team to find these missing-nin, the last time they were seen it was 2 days ago, at a village called treogakura a village in the trees its kinda far from konoha" she said while searching her drawers for something.

"Why are you sending us, we're chunins, isn't this the type of mission for jounins?" sasuke asked slightly annoyed that he would have to work with two hyuga's, one was his rival while the other would only slow him down.

"Yes, but most of the other jonins are away on other A-ranked missions, and this mission is to big for genins so our only other options are chunin" the hokage replied still looking for whatever it is she's looking for.

"Why did you put us on a team?" neji asked, he didn't mind working with the uchiha but hinata, after learning that his father chose to sacrifice his life lessened his hatred for the main house but, it doesn't mean he likes them, he and hinata aren't friends, neither are they even close to acquaintances. And he was sick of how desperately hinata tried to be closer with him.

" I put you guys on this mission together because your going to need to communicate with one another to complete it successfully, hopefully it will get you guys to come out of you shell more" she then stopped looking for whatever it was she was looking for and got up.

"Excuse me for a moment, I seemed to have…misplaced your map" she said as she left the room.

The room was silent, and hinata felt two pair of eyes on her, one glaring with hatred and the other with annoyance, she began to get nervous and started poking her index fingers together, a habit she thought she killed but still came back to haunt her every once and a while.

"Um… I-I think t-that us working t-together will b-be an uh... Good e-experience" hinata said nervously _'great hinata just great, first the poking of the fingers now the stuttering they probably think the same as father' _hinata let out a sad sigh and waited for the criticism, yet it didn't come instead all she heard from either of them was a "hn" she smiled slightly thinking this wasn't going to be so bad until he just had to say it.

"Just don't get in my way hyuga's" sasuke said glaring at the both of them.

"Whatever uchiha, I don't even want to be anywhere near you" neji said returning the glare.

Because hinata was in the middle of them it felt like those hard glares were on her and she felt very uncomfortable, but thankfully the hokage just then walked in the room with the map and handed it to neji.

"neji, you will be the leader of this mission, the mission will start in thirty minutes, plenty of time for you to pack everything you need, you are dismissed" she said sitting back at her desk with the paper work, neji and sasuke left immediately while hinata bowed and said a quiet

"Thank you hokage-sama" then exited. _'I wonder if I made the right decision to put them together as a team, especially sasuke, since one of those missing-nin is itachi uchiha' _tsunade thought.

Hinata was walking about two feet behind neji because they were heading the same direction, neither of them said a single word but hinata could tell neji hated the fact that they would be on a mission together for knows how long. But suddenly neji stopped walking and hinata who was too caught up in her thoughts bumped into him.

"Ouch s-sorry n-neji" hinata said as he turned around to look at her but she avoided his gaze and looked at the ground.

"Cant even look at me in the eyes, what a disgrace" neji said angrily then continued walking, leaving hinata standing there tears coming down.

'_Disgrace, is that all I am'_ she thought sadly then started running, she ran past neji towards home.

When she got home she quickly ran to her room and shut the door and fell to the ground crying. She didn't want to go on this mission she felt she would only slow them down and ruin it. And then when she got home her father would lecture her on how bad of a ninja she was and how her sister was so much better and deserved the title of heiress. She then heard a knock at the door.

"hinata-sama is everything okay?" hinata knew that voice anywhere it was hikari.

"y-yes I'm fine!" hinata said trying to clear away any hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're horrible at lying hinata-sama, I may not be able to see you face but your voice gives it away"

Hinata sighed and opened the door to let hikari in.

"hinata-sama what happened?" hikari asked shutting the door and pulling hinata over to sit on the bed.

"n-neji said I-I was a d-disgrace" hinata said sadly crying again.

"shhh its okay hinata-sama" hikari said while hugging hinata and stroking her hair like a mother would, they stayed like that for about five minutes and hinata got up to pack her things for the mission.

"Hikari could you please tell father that I'm going to be on a mission for maybe 4 weeks or so?" hinata asked sadly she had stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yes, be careful hinata-sama and don't let anything they say get to you" hikari said and gave hinata one last hug and she was gone. _'Neji, do you have to be so hard on her'_ hikari thought.

When hinata got to the gates neji and sasuke were already there.

"You're late" sasuke said.

"I…I know" hinata said looking at the ground.

"It doesn't matter lets just go" sasuke said looking at neji waiting for him to lead. Neji then jumped into a tree with sasuke behind him and hinata behind him. They were running for about five hours and it was almost nightfall and hinata was very tired but wasn't going to get in sasuke's way and have neji call her a disgrace again, she was going to prove herself on this mission on matter what.

"We'll stop here and set up camp" neji said emotionless as he jumped to the ground followed by sasuke. Hinata was about to jump down also but her legs gave out and she fell, she screamed and waited for the moment she would hit the ground but it never happened instead someone caught her. She opened her eyes to see that the person who caught her was sasuke.

"You should be more careful hyuga" he said coldly putting her down she blushed and quietly said thank you before setting up the tent. If she wasn't so busy with the tent she would have seen the glare neji sent sasuke and how he smirked back at him.

When hinata was done setting the tent she looked to see where neji and sasuke were, neji was making a fire while sasuke…was gone?

"N-neji where's s-sasuke?" hinata asked as she sat opposite from him.

"Getting food" was his short reply, hinata sighed he would never say more then necessary so she would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"I-its nice o-outside, don't y-you think?" hinata asked with a small smile, neji looked up from the fire and gave hinata an annoyed look.

"Why are you asking me that?" he asked.

"Uh…um I-I don't k-know" she said once again avoiding his gaze and looked at the fire, but neji just kept staring at her it made her nervous her fingers started coming together but she forced them to her side. But then thankfully sasuke came back with three fish in his hand and tossed one to hinata and one to neji. He then took a seat to the left of neji and the right of hinata, and got a stick and started cooking his fish. Neji and hinata did the same, they ate in silence until hinata decided to break it.

"How f-far are w-we from t-treogakura?" she asked taking a bite of her fish honestly, she didn't have much of an appetite. Sasuke looked up at neji also wanting to know the answer.

"About five days" he said dryly.

"f-f-five days!" hinata said a little louder then usual.

"Yes. Five days" neji said irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"Great" sasuke said sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem uchiha?" neji asked with a glare.

"Yes, I do, I have to be stuck on a mission both of you for who knows how long"

"I, can take care of myself its her, that weak disgrace to the hyuga clan the reason why my father is dead! The reason why there is nothing but pity the main house gives me! The one I have to sacrifice my life for! The one who has control over my like some kind of pet!!" neji yelled but then realized he just spilled out all his emotions and quickly put back on his emotionless face and walked off after saying a quick "excuse me"

Sasuke just sat there a little shocked at experiencing neji hyuga, the genius of the hyuga clan crack. While hinata went after him.

When hinata finally caught up to neji he was sitting against a tree arms over his legs.

"n-neji"

* * *

yahhh!!! first chapter done XD i'm tired (yawn) lolz plzzz review! it will only take about...2minute and i dont know which couple to do for this story, nejihina or sasuhina sooo i'm makin a vote which one do you like better? sasuhina? or nejihina? 


	2. Chapter 2

so far most ppl want sasuhina but i'm gonna wait a little longer, this chapter will hav mostly nejihina but in the next chapter there will be more sasuhina. :D sorry for any mistakes i make and sadly i dont own naruto :'(

* * *

"What do you want" neji said emotionless, not even bothering to look at her, hinata sighed and walked closer and sat down in front of him.

"Neji i...i wan-"

"I don't want to hear it hinata-sama" he said avoiding her gaze.

"n-neji" hinata put her hand on his arm he flinched at first but relaxed.

"I...i don't like this, how so far a-apart we are from one another, I m-miss how it was when we were…" hinata stopped there, she didn't know if bringing back the past would be a wise choice.

"Younger?" neji asked finally looking at her, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"yes" hinata said neji didn't reply immediately instead he just stared at her, like he was deep in thought, hinata was starting to regret ever saying something in the first place and was getting up to leave when neji grabbed her by the arm, she looked at back at him.

"I miss it to but, because your from the main house more importantly heiress to the clan, and I am a branch member, things can't just go back to the way they were" neji said sadly.

"But that never s-stopped us from being c-close when we were kids, so w-why does it matter now?" hinata asked angrily which surprised neji.

"That was before I received the cursed seal, and before my father died" neji said letting go of her arm and sitting back on the ground, hinata sat next to him, and looked at him with a worried expression.

"w-we, could t-talk about it, I mean if you want" hinata said with a smile, neji looked back at her with a small smile of his own.

"I would like that" he said and they began their conversation about their past, present, and what they want for their futures. But they didn't notice that they were being watched, by jealous and angry eyes, but that person quickly left not wanting to be spotted. They were talking for a while and decided to head back to camp, when they got their sasuke was already asleep in his tent.

"g-good night neji" hinata said quietly and headed toward her tent.

"hinata-sama" neji said hinata turned around giving him her full attention.

"Thank you" he said.

"No problem" hinata said without stuttering, she was actually feeling more comfortable around him. She quickly made her way into her tent, she was one step closer to rebuilding that lost friendship with neji, and in the morning, she'd try again.

When Neji was sure hinata was asleep he walked over to the entrance of sasuke's tent and said "I know you were watching us"

He knew sasuke was watching them the whole time, but decided to ignore him just to tick him off and to get back at him for the 'catching hinata' incident.

"Shut up hyuuga" was the angered reply he got, he smirked and headed to his own tent.

The next morning hinata was awakened by the sound of fighting she quickly got up thinking they were being attacked, but when she got outside she saw sasuke training and neji packing his tent she sighed in relief a little loudly which caused them to look at her.

"uh, good morning" she said blushing a little, sasuke nodded then went back to beating the 'poor' in hinata's opinion tree _'I guess that's his way of saying good morning' _hinata thought.

"Good morning hinata-sama I'm glad your finally awake, you should pack your tent, we're leaving in fifteen minutes" neji said without any hint of anger or hate in his voice which made hinata smile.

"Ok" she said then started taking her tent down and putting it into her backpack, but she was having trouble getting it to close.

"Need any help?" hinata looked up to the person the voice belonged to, which was the person she'd least expect it to be, it was sasuke.

"Um, y-yes please" she said moving aside, he closed it like it was nothing. _'He must think I'm weak or something' _hinata thought.

"You're-"sasuke started but was rudely cut off by neji.

"She is not weak" he said angrily which surprised hinata she looked at him and it looked like he wanted to strangle sasuke.

"I wasn't going to say that so mind your own business hyuuga" sasuke said looking at neji annoyed.

"I was going to say, you're going to need a bigger backpack" sasuke said turning his attention back to hinata.

"I k-know but this was t-the only backpack I h-had at my house, n-naruto asked if he could barrow t-the other one" hinata explained but when she mentioned naruto she blushed deeply which put a frown on both sasuke's and neji's face.

"We should be going now" neji said trying to hide his anger. Sasuke only nodded not trusting his voice. Neji was the first to leave followed by hinata then sasuke. They we running for about an hour when suddenly neji stopped and hinata bumped into him.

"Sorry" she said scared that this was going to be like the last time, but neji only put a finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet then he activated his byakugan.

"What do you see?" hinata asked.

"Two of them, both have a cut along their headband" neji said.

"missing-nin" sasuke said neji nodded then continued.

"Both are wearing black cloaks and red clouds on them with white outlines"

"Akatsuki" sasuke said angrily both hinata and neji look at him with confused expressions.

"Its an organization composed of some of the most powerful criminals in existence, the members are their leader,deidara, hidan, kakuzu, kisami hoshigaki, tobi, zetsu, itachi uchiha, and theres one more, but I don't know their name " sasuke explained.

"How do you know this?" neji asked.

"Orochimaru told me everything about it" sasuke said.

"Are w-we going t-to have to f-fight t-them?" hinata asked.

"Yes, Tsunade's orders" sasuke said.

"Well lets go" neji said then jumped down from the tree, sasuke quickly followed but hinata hesitated for a moment then did the same.

"Did you guys have a nice little chit chat" one the them asked he had a shark-like appearance and a huge sword in his hand, the other had a hat on covering his eyes and his right hand half way out of his cloak.

'_they knew we were there the whole time?!' _hinata thought.

"I'm glad you guys came down yourself, it saved me the trouble of coming after you" the same guy said.

"Kisame hoshigaki" sasuke said.

"Ah, well if it isn't sasuke uchiha" kisame said.

"Who is your companion?" neji demanded.

The other guy took off his hat to reveal sharingan eyes.

"Itachi!" sasuke yelled.

* * *

yahh!! another chapter :D sorry it took me a while to update i got sick and my mom wouldnt let me get on the computer lol anywayz plz review and tell me which couple you like best nejihina or sasuhina? 


	3. Chapter 3

hiya! i'm still letting ppl vote but so far sasuhina is winning:D sorry for any mistake i make and i hope ya like it!

* * *

"Itachi!" sasuke yelled taking out his sword and running at him.

"Sasuke get back here!" neji called out to his comrade, but it didn't seem to reach out to him as he continued running at his brother. Itachi closed his eyes and open them again but instead for the regular sharingon he had activated his mangekyo sharingon.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and yelled.

"Don't make eye contact with him!"

Neji and hinata were curious as to why he said that but obeyed anyway. Sasuke threw his sword at itachi but he jumped back dodging it. Suddenly electricity started to surround sasuke and his sword increasing his strength, and he ran at itachi again.

Kisame took out his samehada and prepared for battle, neji and hinata immediately got into a gentle fist stance, neji was the first to attack, he ran at Kisame but stopped when he threw his sword at him, neji bent back to avoid it and put his left hand on the ground for balance and with his right leg he hit Kisame in the chin sending him in the air. When Kisame was a foot away from hitting the ground hinata did a hard round house kick making him crash though a nearby tree. Neji looked at hinata in shock _'when did she get that strong?' _

Hinata must having noticed the look he gave her said one word.

"Training" then activated her byakugan.

"Ugh" Kisame got up and rubbed his head.

"Fine, you brats wanna play rough, then that's how we'll play" Kisame quickly did some hand signs and yelled "water release: exploding water shockwave" then a massive amount of water started coming out of his mouth turning the ground around them into a lake.

"Water clone jutsu" Kisame shouted as ten water clones appeared, six went after hinata while the other four went after neji.

Neji finished the four off easily and looked over to hinata to see that she was moving quickly and swiftly hitting each one without any traces of mistakes.

"Always keep your eyes on the enemy" neji looked up quickly but not soon enough to see Kisame's sword coming right at him, he didn't have enough time to use kaiten so used a kunai to gourd himself. The impact was so strong that it knocked neji deep into the water.

"Neji!" hinata yelled and was running to help but there were three more water clones blocking her way. _'not now I have to help neji' _

"I'm not though with you yet" Kisame said as he did more hand signs and put his hand on the surface of the water and said "water release: five eating sharks" five sharks then appeared around neji, surrounding him.

'_oh no' _hinata thought as she finished off the last water clone and started running at Kisame with a fierce and determined look on her face, her hands were glowing brightly leaving blue trails behind her.

Sasuke was getting irritated now, he only managed to land one blow to itachi and it wasn't even with his sword. He looked to how hinata and neji were fending to see hinata running at Kisame and neji no where in sight. _'What is she thinking she can't go against him alone' _sasuke forgot all about itachi, the only thing in his mind was hinata.

He took off toward her but itachi appeared right in front of him, grabbing him by the neck forcing him to look into his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes but when he opened them again he wasn't at the battleground anymore but instead back at the uchiha mansion and was experiencing the death of his family again. He grabbed his head and yelling "STOP IT!"

Back in the real world hinata stopped running at Kisame when she heard sasuke yelling she looked over at him to see him on the ground with his eyes shut tight. _'Itachi's using genjutsu on him' _then hinata saw itachi take out a kunai and hold it ready for an attack.

Hinata started to panic she couldn't abandon neji but neither could she forget sasuke. _'This is so difficult its not there are three…wait that's it!' _Hinata quickly did some hand signs and shouted "shadow clone jutsu!" three clones appeared instantly, two went after sasuke while the real hinata and one other went after neji.

The real hinata ran straight at Kisame while the clone went after neji.

"You think you can take me alone?" Kisame grunted.

"No, I know I can take you, you know nothing about what I can do!" hinata then threw her palm at Kisame.

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" she shouted and started moving at an incredible speed closing off Kisame's chakra points.

"Two"

"Four"

"Eight"

"Sixteen"

"Thirty-two"

"Sixty-four"

When hinata finished Kisame collapsed to the ground not moving but still alive. She then looked over at itachi who was looking at her amused.

"I didn't think you had it in you, but you seemed to have proven me wrong" he suddenly disappeared from her sight and appeared right in front of her and grabbed her chin gently.

"Get away from her!" sasuke yelled finally gaining consciousness again. Itachi just ignored him and whispered in hinata's ear.

"We'll continue this another time" then appeared next to Kisame and grabbed his unconscious body and disappeared but this time he didn't come back.

One of hinata's clone surfaced from the water with an unconscious neji while the other two had been destroyed by itachi.

Sasuke walked over to him and put one of neji's arms over his neck.

"We need to get away from here and find a safe place to set up camp" sasuke said calmly, hinata nodded and followed him. When they found a safe place sasuke set neji down on a blanket and hinata started bandaging neji's cuts.

"Hinata?" sasuke called calmly.

"Hmm?" she stopped bandaging neji for a moment to look at him.

"I wanted to thank you for, uh helping me" sasuke said kinda embarrassed.

"Your welcome sasuke" hinata said without stuttering, after the battle she felt more confident.

"Can i ask you a question?" sasuke asked.

"Sure"

"How did you do the shadow clone jutsu? i thought only naruto could do that" sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"oh, that" hinata smiled "naruto taught me" she then blushed deeply.

"oh" sasuke said a little sadly as he felt jealously rise in him, but hinata didn't notice it and started bandaging neji again.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Nine dark shadows were gathered around into a circle. 

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's gotten stronger"

"Good, when the time comes we will take action, but for know I want you and Kisame to keep an eye on her"

"understood leader"

* * *

yahh!!! third chapter!!!! there will be some itachihina ok? but the main pairing is gonna be sasuhina or nejihina soooooooooooo plz review & if you havent told me which couple u like best plz do :D 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took me forever to update my friend came over lol sorry for any mistakes i make and i hope you like it.

* * *

Sasuke laid on his back looking up at roof of the tent, he guessed it was a little past midnight, He couldn't sleep because so many questions were flooding his mind.

'_What did itachi say to hinata?'_

'_How did itachi manage to dodge all my blows?'_

'_Why was itachi even here?'_

'_Where is neji?'_

'_Why do I care?'_

'_Why does hinata like that loser?'_

'_What is this weird feeling I get when even his name makes her blush?'_

'_Am I…jealous?'_

He stopped there '_no I'm not jealous, in order to be jealous I'd have to like her, just because I watch her when she's not looking and, always want to be by her side, and feel like I would give my life to protect her, and hate the idea of her being around any other guy doesn't mean I like her…right?'_

Sasuke took his eyes away from the roof to the sleeping hyuuga girl next to him, he couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent she looked. He tucked one of her stray hairs behind her ear, and scooted a little closer to her.

'_There's no denying it, I'm in love with the heiress to the hyuuga clan and the only female in the world that doesn't love me, but instead that loser' _sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, boy was getting her to like him going to be hard, not only does she like naruto but he also has competition, hyuuga neji.

He opened his eyes and was somewhat surprised to see hinata's face less then five inches from his, he felt his face heat up a little and gently but cautiously put his hand on her cheek. _'its either now or never' _he started bringing his face closer to hers, he was only a centimeter away from the meeting of their lips when me felt cold metal come to the front of his neck, he immediately stopped moving.

"Get.up" he heard an angry voice say, sasuke smirked but didn't move.

"Or else?" he asked knowing it would only make the person angrier.

"Or else this" sasuke flinched a little as the kunai was pulled closer to his neck drawing some blood.

"Get.up.now or there will be more then just a cut" the person threatened sasuke knowing he wasn't lying got up and out of the tent quietly so hinata wouldn't wake, he then turned around to meet the man threatening him.

"What would hokage-sama say if she found out you _attempted_ to kill your teammate?" sasuke asked with a smirk in return he got a hard glare.

"Don't think I can't, nor won't, kill you if needed" neji said putting the kunai away.

"Now why would you need to do such a thing?" sasuke asked he already knew the answer but wanted neji to confess, Neji crossed his arms and glared at the ground and mumbled something under his breath sasuke couldn't understand.

"What did you say hyuuga?" sasuke asked impatiently, neji kept looking at the ground as if thinking of something to say.

"Because…it's my job to protect her, from danger, and people like you" neji said looking back at sasuke with a glare _'I'm going to make him confess one way or another'_ sasuke thought.

"Well then, since you just confirmed its not _love _and just _duty_ tomorrow, I'm going to ask hinata to be my girlfriend" sasuke said.

"No you wont, your not good enough for her" neji said angrily with a glare so hard it would make anyone, even akatsuki run and hide, but sasuke didn't even flinch and returned it activating his sharingan.

"What do you mean I'm not good enough for her?!" sasuke asked pulling out his sword.

"She deserves better, someone that would actually protect her and care for her, someone that would love her" neji said getting into the gentle fist stance.

"What do you mean, someone like you?!" sasuke asked as electricity started surrounding him.

"Yes" neji said as his hands started to glow blue getting ready to attack, sasuke no longer cared about the fact that neji just confessed the only thing on his mind was what neji said.

"If there's anyone that doesn't deserve her its you, If I'm not mistaken you tried to kill her in the chunin exams!" sasuke said, that statement made neji furious.

"That was four years ago and things have changed, besides she would never want someone who betrayed the village in search for power and revenge that he couldn't even accomplish!" neji said, that was it, sasuke had enough, and started charging at neji. Neji was going to do kaiten but all of a sudden he felt weak. _'Crap, I haven't fully healed from the battle earlier' _neji closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

"Kaiten!" he shot his eyes open to see hinata right in front of him spinning rapidly creating a shield of chakra around both him and her, blocking sasuke's sword. When she stopped spinning she looked at both sasuke and neji with an upset expression.

"Hinata, it's not what you think we wer-"sasuke started but stopped when hinata put her hand up to stop him.

"I saw everything..." she started, both sasuke and neji's eyes widened.

"And I'm very…happy, to know that you guys care for me bu-"

"You love naruto" neji said, hinata sighed.

"No, no really" she admitted.

"But you always blush when you say his name" sasuke said.

"I know but, I don't love him, a small crush maybe, but not love" she said.

"Then, who do you love?" sasuke asked nervously, hinata blushed.

"I don't know, I kind like you both" hinata said shyly both sasuke and neji looked shocked, and then threw a glare at one another, hinata sighed.

"We have to get going early, so shouldn't we go to bed?" hinata asked neji looked away from sasuke to hinata.

"Yea" he said then went to go get into his tent, hinata was going to get into hers but saw sasuke wasn't coming.

"Aren't you going to sleep sasuke?" hinata asked walking up to him.

"No, I'm not tired so I'll just keep watch" he said calmly.

"Ok, well goodnight sasuke" she said and started heading for her sleeping bag when he grabbed her arm stopping her; she turned around to ask what was wrong when he kissed her. She was shocked at first but then put her arms around his neck, in return he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When they finally broke apart hinata's face was a dark shade of red.

"Good night sasuke" she said smiling sasuke smile back at her.

"Good night hinata" he said, and watched her as she got into the tent.

'_good night' _

* * *

i think this was a bad chapter,sorry. in the next chapter u will experience a very jealous sasuke and neji lol who will win hinata's heart? that depends, who did you vote for??? and if you didnt vote plz do:D


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took me a long time to update, i had ALOT of hw and tests to study for, sorry for any mistakes i made and i hope you like it :D_

* * *

_

_Hinata had no clue where she was it was dark and all she saw were trees, lots and lots of trees._

"_Hinata" a voice called._

_Hinata looked all around her but couldn't see anyone, just endless forest for miles and miles._

"_w-where are you?" she asked._

"_I'm right here hinata" she felt someone breathing on her neck and immediately turned around, but there was nothing. She started to panic and backed up until she bumped into something…or someone, she screamed and felt arms wrap around her waist._

"_What's wrong hinata?" the voice asked, she tried to get away but the person only held tighter._

"_Let me go" she demanded struggling to get free._

"_I told you we would continue this later, did I not?" the voice asked, hinata's eyes widened as she realized who was holding her._

"_I-itachi!? W-why are you here?" she asked frightened._

"_I have a message to deliver" he whispered in her ear, then He pulled up the sleeve on her right arm and whispered something she couldn't make out then put two fingers to her upper arm. Hinata was confused until she felt an unbearable pain spread through out her arm. She screamed and grabbed her arm._

"_That was just one of many" itachi said and released his hold from her backing away._

"_The message has been sent" he said as he disappeared into the dark. Hinata fell to the ground, the pain was increasing by the second._

"_Hinata!" she heard another voice call, but she refused to answer. She closed her eyes tightly as tears started to fall._

"_Hinata" _

When she opened her eyes her cheeks were wet and the pain was gone. Neji was on his knees with his hands on her shoulders as if he had just been shaking her, looking concerned. She immediately clung onto his waist terrified, and started crying. Neji held her tightly comforting her.

"Nightmare?" he asked. Hinata didn't know how to answer that, she felt like she was in a dream but the pain, it felt real. She held onto him tighter and nodded her head, _what did he mean by one of many? Wait, what am I thinking, It isn't possible for itachi to enter peoples dreams right? It had to have been a nightmare_. Neji rested his chin on her head and held her until she stopped crying and fell asleep. He was about to lay her back down when she tightened her hold on him.

"Please d-don't leave" she said.

"I wont" he said and laid down with her and waited until she was fully asleep before he closed his own eyes also falling asleep.

Later that morning when hinata woke up she opened her eyes slightly and looked up to see neji's face only an inch or so away from hers. She started blushing and giggled at how messy his hair was, he opened his eyes and gave her a 'what's so funny' look. It only made her start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked watching as she covered her mouth to keep the laughter inside, when he didn't get an answer he started tickling her.

"No, haha, please stop" she asked trying to push him away from her.

"Not until you tell me" he said playfully, stopping to hear her answer.

"Never" she said acting serious.

"Well then you leave me no choice" he said just as serious getting ready to start again until the tent opening flew open and in came an outraged sasuke.

"What is going on here!?" he yelled sharingon activated. Neji stood up also helping hinata up by the hand.

"Nothing that concerns you" he replied face emotionless, voice emotionless, if hinata hadn't been here herself she would have never thought that only seconds ago he was happy and smiling. She noticed how neji suddenly narrowed his eyes at sasuke and looked at him to see he was staring at her, angrily.

"S-sasuke, why are y-you looking at me l-like that?" she asked her hand starting to come to her trembling lip Sasuke immediately tore his gaze away from her and turned around exiting the tent but not before saying.

"We should be leaving soon" his voice full of anger, hinata felt guilt and sadness well up in her because she knew she had been the cause of that. She put her head down and proceeded in packing her bags silently. Neji watched her carefully, noticing how every few seconds tears would form in her eyes and she would blink them away. He frowned and walked out of the tent where he saw sasuke leaning against a tree glaring at the ground.

"What is your problem uchiha?" neji asked angrily walking up to him, sasuke turned his glare from the ground to neji but didn't answer.

"I said, what is yo-"neji was cut off by a loud scream coming from the tent.

Neji and sasuke immediately ran into the tent to see hinata on the floor grabbing her right arm tightly tears coming from her eyes.

"hold her down" sasuke said. Neji put hinata on her stomach and held her hands behind her back while avoiding her kicking legs. Sasuke then rolled up her sleeve and saw a symbol that he recognized, his eyes widened and neji looked up at him confused.

"What is it?" he asked. Sasuke put his two fingers to her arm.

"Release" as he said those word hinata felt all the pain stop at once, neji let her go and she sat up still holding her arm.

"What was it?" neji asked again staring at sasuke, but he kept his attention on hinata.

"When did you see him?" sasuke asked. Hinata didn't answer immediately, she just stared at him._what am i supposed to say? a dream? I__ doubt they'll believe me._

"Hinata" sasuke said his voice serious.

She hesitated for a moment but finally said "in…in a dream" hinata searched both his and neji's eyes for any hint of disbelief but surprisingly found none.

"What did he say?" neji asked.

"He said that he had a message to deliver-"

"Which was the symbol, the same symbol on his ring" sasuke said gently removing hinata's hand from her arm to show both her and neji.

"Did he say anything else?" sasuke asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"he said that this….was just one of many" sasuke's eyes widened and he got up quickly and started packing hinata's bags for her.

"What is going on?" neji asked. Sasuke stopped and looked back at hinata and neji who where very confused.

"He said that was one of many right?" hinata nodded.

"And that symbol was the same that matched his ring, but each and every akatsuki member has a ring with a different symbol on it" sasuke explained.

"Itachi is just one of nine" neji looked over at hinata who looked scared.

"w-why are they d-doing this?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we need to leave now" sasuke said. Hinata looked down at her hands that were shaking in her lap.

"Hinata, look at me" hinata looked at sasuke who was looking at her seriously.

"We're not going to let them hurt you" he said. Neji also nodded in agreement, hinata gave them a small smile.

* * *

**else where**

* * *

Two cloaked figures where watching not too far away.

"So they know were coming, yeah"

"Why do i have to work with you again?"

"Because, itachi has already done his part, yeah"

"Do you always have to say yeah?"

"Yeah"

* * *

fifth chapter finished! yeah!...i mean yay!, thank you everyone for reviewing! your so cool:D the next chapter is when i'll start showing more of the pairing with the most votes soo plz review and if you didnt vote plz do!


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took me forever to update, sorry for any mistake i make and hope u like it:)

* * *

While neji was keeping watch outside the tent, he was thinking of what they were going to do and where they were going to go. They still had a mission to complete no matter what the consequences were. If they didn't finish their mission innocent people would be hurt and villages would collapse. But if they didn't get hinata back to konoha she could get seriously hurt or…killed. Neji sighed and rubbed his head, this was the hardest decision he's ever had to make.

Back in the tent sasuke finished packing his bag and looked over to his right where hinata was quietly packing her things, he had offered to do it for her but she said it was unnecessary, and it would only waste time if he had to pack two bags. Sasuke zipped his bag closed, picked it up and headed out the tent.

He saw neji standing with his back facing him. He figured that he was keeping watch, so he thought this would be the right time to ask a question that's been on his mind for a while.

"What are we going to do?" Neji didn't turn around nor did he answer right away. If he couldn't even answer himself then he certainty couldn't answer sasuke, so he just said his exact thoughts.

"Well, we still have a mission to compl- "

"Hinata's in danger and all you care about is the mission?" sasuke hissed, his eyes turning blood red as the sharingan activated. Neji turned around and glared at him.

"That's not what I'm saying uchiha, what I'm saying is there's a mission that's still needs to be completed and it's an important one…" Neji paused making sure that the uchiha wasn't just throwing death glares but was also paying attention.

Sasuke clenched his fists and they started shaking with anger. All neji cares about is the mission! And he says he loves hinata.

"But" Neji watched as sasuke waited impatiently for him to continue.

"But?" sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"But, continuing this mission would put hinata in a lot of danger so we're going back to konoha, today" he said. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and asked another question.

"How far are we from konoha?"

"I don't know, I didn't have any control on which direction we were heading, in case you forgot, I was knocked unconscious" Neji said coldly clearly stating that it was his fault.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you saying that this is my fault hyuuga?"

"No, it's not your fault for getting us lost in the middle of the forest" Neji replied sarcastically. Sasuke's had enough of this hyuuga and want nothing more then to lash out at him, but he didn't, for hinata.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? My first instinct was to get hinata somewhere safe, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same" sasuke said with a smirk on his face, he had cornered him.

"Actually I would have done the same…" sasuke raised his eye brow confused, had he just agreed with him?

"But with more sense of direction" came his reply, oh how sasuke hated those reply's.

"What about d-directions?" both boys looked toward the tent to see hinata with her back pack ready. Sasuke looked back at neji giving him a glare that clearly said 'say anything and I'll kill you' neji only smirked and looked back at hinata.

"Well, uchiha here got us lo-"

"Nothing" sasuke said cutting him off "It's nothing" hinata looked at both of them confusingly but just shrugged it off. But you could tell by the look on neji's face that he wasn't going to do the same.

"So, which direction a-are we headed?" hinata asked. Sasuke sighed out of all the questions in the world it had to be that one. Neji on the other hand smirked.

"I really don't know, uchiha over here got us lost"

"I did not get us lost!" sasuke yelled glaring at neji who in return glared back.

"Then would you mind explaining to hinata-sama exactly where we are" neji said back sasuke was loosing his temper but he was not going to let neji embarrass him in front of hinata.

"You the leader neji, shouldn't you do it" sasuke said with his own smirk, neji frowned now he was trying to blame him.

"Like I said before uchiha, I was unconscious" Neji said. Hinata was really confused now are they arguing on whose going to explain to her where they are? She couldn't help but giggle they were so… childish at times. But little did she know how wrong she was.

"Well you should know you do have byakugan" sasuke said.

"Yes, but all I see are trees, and it would make more sense for you to explain to hinata because you _were_ the one who got us here" Neji was trying to corner him, and he was going a good job of it too. But sasuke wasn't giving up so easily.

* * *

"They seemed to have forgotten about us"

"Are we going to attack yet? Yeah"

"No not yet, Kisame informed me that the girl is a tough one, so we're going to need more help"

"Who? Yeah"

"Hidan"

"Hidan, why him? He doesn't appreciate my art" the cloaked figure crossed their arms.

"Well, I don't either I- wait, did you just go a whole sentence without saying yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Why does this always happen"

* * *

sorry couldnt help myself i luv deidara!! lol sorry for any mistakes i made and plz review:D


	7. Chapter 7

i am VERY sorry for not updating in a while, i couldn't figure out wat to write lol anyways sorry for any mistakes i made and i hope you like it:D

* * *

In a tree not far from where the uchiha and hyuuga were having their fight, two cloaked figures were having their own.

"Where is hidan? I hate waiting"

"Why can't I just send one of my clay birds down there while their distracted? Then, it will all be over quickly, sasori, yeah" the cloaked figure asked with a whine.

"For the last time no deidara, we're supposed to keep the girl alive, not blow her up with your little fireworks" sasori said with annoyance. Deidara crossed his arms and started tapping his foot against the branch they were on, clearly bored.

"Don't get mad at me for saying this but, its art, not 'little fireworks' yeah" deidara corrected. Sasori gave him an irritated look.

"We've had this argument many times deidara, true art endures the ages, ever-lasting beauty, not exploding bombs" deidara sighed and took out a medium sized bag.

"I respect your beliefs sasori, but art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of destruction…." deidara explained while un-zipping his bag and pulling out a hand full of clay. "My art is in the explosion itself…" he then started molding his clay into the shape of a small bird, and let it go, as it started flying in circles around him. "quite different from your little puppet shows, yeah" sasori glared hard at deidara for a moment before lashing his tail out at him, deidara jumped out of the way quickly and landed on another branch close to where the chunins were but far enough to stay out of sight. Deidara looked shocked at first, but soon started smiling.

"I missed" sasori said plainly, a little disappointed. Then a cloaked figure appeared right next to him.

"What's up?" hidan asked calmly, as if he wasn't late. Sasori glared at him and deidara called his bird over into his hand and looked back and forth from sasori to hidan waiting for something to happen.

"What's up? What's up is all you say after being over an hour late!?" sasori asked angrily. Hidan rolled his eyes and gave an irritated expression.

"Look, I'm here aren't I?" sasori already warned him about being late, and how he didn't like waiting, but he couldn't care less about what sasori liked or disliked.

"Lets just get this over with, yeah" deidara said finally after five minutes of sasori and hidan's glaring contest. Sasori gave hidan one last glare before going over the plan.

"Well, this is what we're going to do, deidara will-"

A part of sasuke was telling him to just give up, but a stronger part of him wasn't going to lose so easily. So far everything he said seemed to be like little excuses compared to neji's statements.

"So, are you going to tell hinata-sama where we are or not?" neji asked with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at him then looked over his shoulder toward hinata who was sitting on her backpack, watching and listening closely to everything. He sighed and muttered a "no".

"What's that uchiha?" neji asked pretending not to know. Sasuke looked up to meet neji's mocking eyes.

"I _said_ no" he hissed. Hinata was confused as to why sasuke wouldn't tell her, but she kept quiet.

"Why not?" neji asked, he was enjoying every bit of this.

"Because, I-" sasuke was cut off by hinata's yell.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" sasuke and neji immediately jumped to the side as a bomb exploded where they were just standing moments before, smoke was everywhere, but when it cleared deidara, sasori, and hidan were standing not to far form where sasuke and neji were.

"I almost had them, yeah" deidara said smiling slightly.

"Oh, so that's the girl?" hidan asked looking at hinata, while she ran over to sasuke and neji who were getting into their fighting positions.

"Yah, it's her" sasori said.

Hidan chuckled "this is going to be fun"

* * *

yay! another chapter i hope you liked it and thank you very much for reading, plz review!


End file.
